


Till you make it

by MaryBarrens



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Closeted Character, Coming Out, First Kiss, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Steve Rogers, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, Queer Themes, Secret Crush, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: Bucky byl vždycky tak otevřený, tak bezprostřední. Jen představa toho, jak se v sobě snaží něco zadusit, něco v sobě pohřbít, aby to neukázal světu, je děsivá a napůl nepochopitelná.„Nerozumím tomu,“ pokračuje Steve a pátravě na něj hledí, jak se snaží pochopit, o čem to Bucky mluví. Co se mu pokouší říct. „Co všechny ty dívky?“
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Male Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Till you make it

Fakt je, že Bucky je syn, jakého by si přála každá matka. 

Je poctivý. Je pracovitý a věrný a ochranitelský vůči slabším. Je oblíbený – nejdříve mezi ostatními dětmi, a později mezi dívkami i stejně starými kamarády – a obětavý a nikdy nemá daleko ke smíchu. Je chápavý, ať už k dívce, která má paži zaklesnutou v jeho, nebo k cizím lidem, a zcela nezastavitelný v lásce ke svým rodičům a sestrám a Stevovi. Je zdravý, perfektně zdravý, na rozdíl od Steva, a Steve by se možná užíral závistí při každém pohledu na něj, kdyby – 

Kdyby Bucky nebyl takový, jaký je. 

Protože když se Bucky na někoho dívá, je to, jako by celý zbytek světa najednou přestal existovat, a jeho ruce jsou opatrné a laskavé, když pomáhají vyčistit další nově utrženou ránu. Když se usměje, celý jeho obličej se rozzáří, ta nejúžasnější věc na světě. 

Steve od něj nedokázal odtrhnout pohled už jako chlapec, a má spousty portrétů, tucty a tucty a _tucty_ , které by to dokázaly, kdyby je někdo našel. 

Pravdou je, že Steve Buckyho miluje tak dlouho, že si ani nepamatuje, kdy tomu bylo jinak. Jeho veselou povahu, jeho přátelskost, to, jak ho bere kolem ramen pokaždé, když spolu jdou po ulici. Jeho _světlo_. 

Pravdou je, že Steve nikdy nikoho nemiloval tolik, jako Buckyho. 

***

Bucky není vždycky veselý, ne doopravdy. 

Jsou chvíle – ne moc dlouhé a ne příliš často, tak prchavé, že je skoro jednodušší je ignorovat, nemyslet na ně – kdy je… příliš tichý, příliš odtažitý, příliš soustředěný na něco uvnitř své hlavy. Někdy, když se Steve vzbudí uprostřed noci, zjistí, že Bucky bez hnutí hledí do stropu, pořád ještě oblečený, jako by ani nešel spát, nebo leží v posteli, na svojí straně a právě tak daleko od Steva, aby se ho nedotýkal, stočený do klubíčka. Jednou za čas ho najde, jak sedí na parapetu, jednu nohu venku, a jen zírá někam do dálky, bez mrknutí oka a s výrazem, který Steve nedokáže popsat. 

S výrazem, který je smutný a unavený a trochu ztracený, jako Bucky nikdy nebývá, s výrazem, který se vůbec nehodí k tomu Buckymu, kterého Steve zná. 

Někdy se na něj Bucky zadívá a nadechne se a pootevře pusu, jako by chtěl něco říct, ale potom jenom potřese hlavou a donutí se k trochu neupřímnému úsměvu. 

Steve si stokrát říká, že se ho musí zeptat, co ten výraz znamená. Co znamená ten výraz a to jeho občasné ticho a jeho prsty, tak opatrné, když mu desinfikuje roztržený ret nebo škrábanec na tváři nebo odřené klouby na prstech. 

Stokrát si říká, že se Buckyho musí zeptat, co znamenají všechna ta slova, která ze sebe nemůže dostat, jenže na to nesebere odvahu. 

***

Při zpětném pohledu ho napadá, že nejspíš měl. Měl se ho zeptat, na co myslí, když to vypadá, že se ztratil sám v sobě. 

Alespoň jednou. 

***

„Co?“ dostane ze sebe Steve zmateně, tak překvapený, že si sotva vzpomene zavřít pusu, aby nevypadal úplně hloupě. Jenom trochu hloupě. O nic hloupěji než kdykoli jindy. „Můžeš – “ Trochu nejistě se odmlčí. „Můžeš to zopakovat?“ Potřese hlavou a zmateně zatěká pohledem mezi Buckyho očima. 

Bucky je bledý, celý den byl bledý, ale teď zbledne ještě o trochu víc. Ale nepřestává se na něj upřeně dívat, bradu vzdorovitě zvednutou, protože Bucky nikdy nepatřil k těm, kteří by se vzdávali. „Slyšel jsi,“ řekne a jeho hlas zní trochu nejistě. „Nemyslím, že by mělo smysl opakovat –“ Nedokončí větu, a místo toho se jen ještě o trochu víc narovná v ramenou. A neuhne očima. Ani na okamžik neuhne očima, když čeká, co Steve řekne, protože Steve je pro něj dost důležitý na to – protože Stevovi _věří_ dost na to – aby se mu pokusil svěřit. 

S něčím tak důležitým. Tak důvěrným. 

„Ale…“ dostane ze sebe Steve slabě a zmateně potřese hlavou. Snaží se myslet. Vzpomenout si, kdy dal Bucky nějak najevo – kdy _naznačil_ – Jenže je jim devatenáct a Steva nikdy ani nenapadlo, že by před ním mohl Bucky něco tajit, že by se před ním mohl snažit něco skrývat. Že by vůbec kdy mohl mít důvod něco před ním skrývat. 

Bucky byl vždycky tak otevřený, tak bezprostřední. ( _Ne, nebyl_ , napadne Steva najednou, _Bucky vždycky přemýšlel, vždycky vážil každé slovo_.) Jen představa toho, jak se v sobě Bucky snaží něco zadusit, něco v sobě pohřbít, aby to neukázal světu – aby to neukázal Stevovi – je děsivá a napůl nepochopitelná. 

„Nerozumím tomu,“ pokračuje Steve a pátravě na něj hledí, jak se snaží pochopit, o čem to Bucky mluví. Co se mu pokouší říct. „Co všechny ty dívky?“ 

Bucky poprvé uhne pohledem, jako by se na něj nedokázal dál dívat. Ruce se mu sevřou v pěsti, jen na okamžik, než je zase povolí. „Snažil jsem se, Steve, opravdu jsem se snažil, jenže…“

Nechá větu vyznít do ztracena, ale Steve přesto polkne, hrdlo sevřené, protože to, co v těch slovech slyší, je _snažil jsem se být normální_. 

„Jsem tak unavený, Stevie,“ zamumlá Bucky měkce. Ramena mu klesnou. „Jsem prostě jenom strašně unavený –“ Zakroutí hlavou a trochu nejistě zašoupe nohama, jako by si nebyl jistý, jestli by měl odejít nebo ne. Jako by si nebyl jistý, jestli ho tam Steve vůbec ještě chce. 

Jako by ho Steve kdy mohl _nechtít_.

Steve nijak nepřemýšlí, když udělá tři rychlé kroky k němu a vmáčkne se mu do náruče, paže kolem jeho pasu. „Jsi zatracený idiot, to jsi,“ vydechne a zaryje mu tvář do krku. Prsty pevně sevře v látce Buckyho košile. 

Bucky ze sebe vydá přidušený zvuk někde na polovině cesty mezi zachichotáním a vzlykem, a automaticky ho obejme, jeho paže silné a opatrné a _vřelé_. A pak se rozechvěje po celém těle, obličej přitisknutý do jeho vlasů. „Stevie,“ zašeptá a Steve v jeho hlase tentokrát skutečně slyší slzy. „ _Stevie_.“

***

Není to tak, jako by se tím mezi nimi něco změnilo. 

Bucky je trochu odtažitý, trochu nejistý, těch prvních pár týdnů, skoro jako by se nepřestával trochu bát, že se Steve nakonec rozmyslí, že přijde k rozumu (jako by kdy zrovna u Steva hrozilo něco podobného), a přece jen ho pošle pryč. Steve se snaží chovat se stejně jako dřív. Pořád si z něj utahuje a pořád bručí, když se ho Bucky snaží ošetřit, pořád s ním spí v jedné posteli, když se venku ochladí příliš na to, aby spali každý sám. 

A Bucky se nakonec uvolní, znovu klidný, když se ujistí o tom, že Steve by ho nikdy nesoudil za něco, co nedokáže ovlivnit. Klidný a o něco otevřenější, o něco přístupnější, a Steve si najednou uvědomí, jak velkou část sebe sama se před ním Bucky pokoušel skrývat, než se odhodlal promluvit si s ním. Protože Bucky ho zahrnuje bláznivými komentáři a občas nějakou náhodnou větou, která ve skutečnosti působí docela hluboce, jako vždycky. Pořád ho bere kolem ramen a plácá ho po zádech a tlumeně nadává, když mu utírá z obličeje krev, ale jeho prsty jsou opatrnější, skoro jemné, jeho úsměvy upřímnější. Občas se na chvíli zarazí, pohled upřený na Steva, jako by se ho pokoušel přečíst, ale nemohl, jako by byl Steve kniha napsaná cizím, nesrozumitelným jazykem, ale už nesedává na okně se zamračeným výrazem ani v noci nezírá do stropu. Je veselejší. Vyrovnanější. 

Něco uvnitř něj _září_ , na všechny strany jako maják, jako by teprve teď dovolil, aby ho Steve viděl tak, jak doopravdy vypadá, jaký doopravdy je, a pokud od něj Steve nemohl odtrhnout pohled předtím, když si myslel, že se Bucky otáčí za děvčaty proto, že se mu líbí, tak teď je to ještě mnohem horší. Mnohem složitější nesledovat každý jeho krok, nepřemýšlet nad tím, jaké by to mohlo být, kdyby –

„Děje se něco?“ zeptá se Bucky a vytrhne ho z přemýšlení. Podezíravě přimhouří oči. „Tváříš se, jako bys vymýšlel, kde se co nejrychleji namanout k nějakému průšvihu.“ 

Možná ano, napadne Steva. Možná ano, protože říct Buckymu – Říct Buckymu, že nikdy nechtěl nikoho jiného než jeho, by rozhodně skončilo průšvihem. Ale jenom potřese hlavou a křivě se pousměje koutkem úst, než Buckyho šťouchne do ramene. „To nic.“ 

***

V následujících měsících Steve dvakrát nebo třikrát (nebo možná víckrát, ale když to nikdo neví, kdo by to počítal?) vynechá svoji večerní hodinu kreslení a posadí se k baru v jednom z _těch_ podniků. 

Vždycky je opatrný, aby to nebylo příliš blízko domova, protože i v tak velkém městě jako je New York se vyplatí rozhlédnout se občas okolo sebe, dávat si pozor. Nenechat se vidět, protože Steve se dostává do rvaček z mnoha důvodů – protože někdo trápí zaběhnutou kočku nebo si ze Steva dělá legraci nebo si dovoluje na děvče, kterému to není příjemné – a není třeba k nim přidávat další. Je dost v nebezpečí, dost v _podezření_ , už jen kvůli své drobné, slabé postavě a neschopnosti (neochotou) rozumně se bavit s dívkami, a kdyby se vědělo, že je – kdyby to někdo věděl _jistě_ , Steve by se neměl kam schovat. Jak se bránit. 

Neskončil by dobře, ví, že ne, a horší je, že by začali stejně přemýšlet i o Buckym, a Steve by nesnesl, kdyby byl Bucky v nebezpečí, kvůli němu. Kdyby musel poslouchat hloupé, sprosté komentáře. Zraňující řeči. 

A tak je Steve opatrný. A stejně se jde podívat dovnitř jen dvakrát nebo třikrát (nebo možná víckrát), jen proto, že je zvědavý. Sedí u baru a dívá se kolem sebe, na lidi, kteří tančí s lidmi, se kterými by podle většiny ostatních tančit neměli, a oblékají se, jakkoli chtějí, a smějí se, i když pro ně ostatní svět nemůže najít pochopení. Občas se nechá pozvat na skleničku (když je muž před ním vyšší než on a tmavovlasý, s širokými rameny a dlaněmi zhrublými od práce) nebo si s někým trochu popovídá, nejistý a nervózní, ale vzrušený. 

Povídá si a pije a někdy se i baví, ale nikdy, nikdy s nikým z nich neodejde domů. 

***

John je drobnější než Steve a vlasy má černé jako uhel, ale v očích má jiskřičky, na rtech permanentní vyzývavý úsměv. Jeho přízvuk je odněkud z jihu – a Steve se snaží, ale pořád nemůže přijít na to, odkud přesně – přestože jeho kůže je trochu moc bledá na to, aby byl doopravdy z jihu, smysl pro humor tak temný, jako nikdo, koho Steve zná. 

Bucky se od něj skoro nehne. Nevypadají – vypadají jako staří přátelé, při letmém pohledu. Bucky chodí hned vedle Johna, paži přehozenou přes jeho ramena stejně, jako když jde po ulici se Stevem. Naklání se k němu stejně, jako se naklání ke Stevovi, když mu chce říct něco, co nemá slyšet nikdo okolo nich. Směje se, ten hlasitý smích, úsměv, který dokáže rozzářit celý jeho obličej; když John řekne něco vtipného. 

Navenek vypadají jako nejlepší přátelé, a Steve si říká, jestli on a Bucky při letmém pohledu vypadají stejně. 

***

Je zvláštní vidět Buckyho, jak líbá jiného chlapce. 

Byla to upřímná náhoda, bránil by se Steve, kdyby se ho Bucky zeptal. Jen hloupá náhoda, když Steve zvedne hlavu od kresby, na kterou se marně snaží soustředit už asi půl 

hodiny, právě ve chvíli, kdy Bucky s mírným úsměvem nakloní hlavu a zlehka přitiskne rty na Johnovy. 

Není to poprvé. Steve ví, že není. Bucky mu vyprávěl (a Steve poslouchal, soustředěný, a snažil se nedat přitom najevo, jak moc by chtěl, aby Bucky mluvil o něm), celý rozjařený a se zářícíma očima, jaké to bylo, když ho políbil poprvé. O kolik to bylo lepší, o kolik upřímnější. Jak moc to bylo skutečnější. 

Takže ne, není to poprvé. Ale je to poprvé, kdy je Steve u toho, kdy je _vidí_. 

Steve ví, že by měl uhnout pohledem, neměl by se _dívat_ , jenže Bucky má prsty v Johnových tmavých vlasech a koutek úst i v polibku zvednutý do úsměvu a je tak zatraceně snadné představit si, že nedrží Johna, ale _jeho_ , že to není John, koho se dotýká, ale Steve, že je to _Steve_ , kdo – 

Stevovi přeběhne po zádech mráz a Bucky si právě tu chvíli vybere k tomu, aby ukončil polibek a narovnal se v ramenou, pořád s tím trochu přihlouplým (perfektním) úsměvem. Pohled mu zabloudí ke Stevovi, a když si všimne, že ho sleduje, že ho možná celou dobu sledoval, zrudne až po kořínky vlasů. 

„Steve!“ dostane ze sebe trochu překvapeně a podvědomě se od Johna trochu odtáhne. 

Steve konečně sklopí oči. „Já…“ zamumlá a ve tvářích cítí horkost. Potřese hlavou. „Omlouvám se. Nechtěl jsem…“ na okamžik zaváhá. „Promiň.“ 

Bucky pokrčí rameny a trochu váhavě se usměje. „To je v pohodě,“ prohlásí, jako by se snažil celé to zlehčit. „To nic.“ 

Steve se donutí usmát, protože tohle je mnohem lepší reakce než většina toho, co mohl Bucky říct; a přitom se snaží ignorovat pátravý pohled, který mu John věnuje přes Buckyho rameno. 

***

(„Miluješ ho, že ano?“ zeptá se ho John klidně jednoho večera, když je Bucky nechá na pár minut o samotě, protože si na chvíli potřebuje někam odběhnout. 

Steve se na něj překvapeně podívá a na okamžik se chce zasmát a říct, že to je hloupost, protože on zná Buckyho odjakživa, a jak byste mohli milovat někoho, koho si pamatujete jako malého kluka? Jenomže John se tváří vážně, příliš vážně na to, aby se dal přesvědčit nějakou lží. 

Steve neřekne ani slovo, ale podle toho výrazu, který má John ve tváři, je jeho mlčení dostatečná odpověď.) 

***

Když přijde zima, John se vrátí zpátky na jih a Steva to stojí veškeré úsilí, veškerý jeho sotva existující herecký talent, aby se neradoval nahlas. 

Není to správné. Aby se radoval kvůli něčemu, co Buckyho trápí. Není to správné a Steve je dost možná ten nejhorší přítel na světě. 

„Chybí ti?“ zeptá se Steve Buckyho tak jemně, jak jen dokáže (protože Steve neměl Johna nijak zvlášť rád – ne proto, že by byl John špatný člověk, ale kvůli tomu, že když byl John poblíž, Steve na chvíli přestával být středem Buckyho vesmíru), o pár dní později, protože Bucky je tichý a moc toho nenamluví a už se zase vrátil k tomu svému koukání do stropu uprostřed noci. 

Bucky pokrčí rameny, jako by to nebylo důležité, ale nepodívá se na něj, čelo nakrčené. Stevovi klesnou ramena. „Bucky,“ dostane ze sebe slabě a bez přemýšlení udělá krok k němu, než se donutí zarazit se, protože Bucky se na něj odmítá podívat, jako by nechtěl mluvit o tom, co je pro něj důležité. Jako by neměl právo mít něco, na čem mu bude záležet, něco, co by ho dělalo šťastným. 

Bucky se na něj neochotně podívá. „Nedělej si starosti, Stevie.“ Křivě se na něj usměje. 

Není to úplně neupřímný úsměv. Je trochu temný a ani zdaleka veselý, jako tolik úsměvů během jeho chlapeckých let. Mnoho úsměvů, nad kterými Steve celé roky přemýšlel a neměl odvahu se Buckyho zeptat. 

Steve příliš často ztrácí odvahu na něco se Buckyho zeptat. 

_Bude to bolet_ , říká si. _Bude to bolet, když se ho zeptám a on mi řekne, že ano, že mu John chybí._ Ale Steve už nikdy, nikdy nechce, aby si Bucky myslel, že na tom, co cítí, nebude nikomu záležet, že se nenajde nikdo, kdo by mu rozuměl. Kdo by se ho aspoň _pokusil_ pochopit. 

„Myslím to vážně,“ zamumlá a snaží se přitom udržet klidný hlas. Bez uvažování k Buckymu znovu vykročí – aby se dotkl jeho ramene nebo možná proto, aby se na něj mohl jednoduše podívat zblízka, vlastně ani sám neví – ale než dostane možnost udělat cokoli z toho, Bucky si hořce odfrkne a pohodí hlavou. 

„Co bych měl říct, Steve?“ zeptá se ho a v hlase má něco, co zní skoro jako vztek. Jen trochu, z většiny překrytý únavou, bezmocný vztek. Na chvíli zavře oči, jako by si potřeboval v duchu napočítat do deseti, než s ním bude schopný promluvit, nebo se na něj možná jenom potřebuje na chvíli _nedívat_. Soustředit se na něco jiného. „Co chceš, abych řekl?“ zopakuje tiše a znovu se na něj podívá. „Mám říct, že mi chybí? Že je mi líto, že musel odjet, protože jsem se s ním cítil normálně? Co přesně bys chtěl slyšet, Steve?“ 

Steve mu nedokáže odpovědět, hrdlo sevřené a všechna slova zaseknutá někde v krku. Neschopný promluvit. Neschopný říct cokoli, i kdyby to nemělo dávat smysl. 

„Jo,“ zamumlá Bucky a potřese hlavou, než ho pomalu obejde a zamíří do kuchyňky, k malé hromádce nádobí, které potřebuje umýt. Nejspíš jen proto, aby se k němu mohl na chvíli otočit zády, protože Bucky _nesnáší_ mytí nádobí. „Jo, přesně.“ 

***

Jsou večery, kdy se Bucky na pár hodin někam ztratí. Není to často – jen jednou za měsíc, někdy jednou za dva. Steve si je jistý, že ví přesně, kam Bucky chodí – když si připadá příliš osamělý nebo unavený světem okolo sebe nebo možná když má plné zuby Steva – přestože se ho na to nezeptá. 

Do baru. Do jednoho z těch barů, kde si lidé musejí dávat zatraceně pozor na to, jestli není poblíž nějaký přespříliš horlivý policista. A Steve si není jistý, jestli se Buckymu podařilo najít jeden z těch barů, do kterých se kdysi odvážil i on. Už tak dávno. Jako by to bylo v jiném životě. 

„Myslíš, že někdy potkáš dalšího –“ pokusí se Steve zeptat jednoho večera, trochu nejistě, a myslí tím _dalšího Johna, dalšího muže, na kterého se budeš moci usmívat a se kterým si budeš moci plánovat budoucnost_ , ale než stačí svoji otázku dokončit, Bucky pokrčí rameny, jeho pohled intenzivní, a neřekne ani slovo. 

_Ne, možná nenajdu. Možná zůstanu sám, protože jak bych se mohl spolehnout na to, že bych ještě jednou potkal někoho, jako byl on?_

Bucky znovu tráví večery doma se Stevem, stočený do těsného klubíčka kolem něj stejně, jako když byli ještě chlapci. Jako by Steve potřeboval zahřát, aby nezmrzl. 

Jako by se vůbec nic nezměnilo. 

***

„Domluvil jsem nám rande, Stevie.“ 

Steve se zmateně zamračí a pár vteřin si v duchu opakuje Buckyho slova, než odlepí pohled od mnohokrát čteného a napůl rozpadlého vydání Hobbita a zvedne k Buckymu oči. „Jaké rande?“ zeptá se nechápavě. 

„Jaké rande?“ Bucky se zasměje, v obličeji trochu temné pobavení. „Dvojité rande, přece.“ Pohodí hlavou, jako by byl Steve hlupák, že se na to vůbec ptá. „Jedna z těch holek, které se pořád motají v přístavu, Kathy, a nějaká její kamarádka. Slíbil jsem jim, že je vezmeme tancovat do té nové taneční síně na –“

„Co?“ dostane ze sebe Steve měkce, aniž ho nechá dokončit větu, a Bucky se zmateně zarazí. 

„Co,“ zopakuje po něm Bucky a Steve potřese hlavou a nechá si knihu spadnout do klína, prsty propletené. 

Není překvapený, že Bucky někde narazil na dívku, která je ochotná nechat ho vzít ji tancovat. Bucky byl vždycky obklopený děvčaty, skoro už od dětství, protože byl vždycky hezký a dvorný a nikdy si k nim nedovolil víc, než o co stály. Dokonce i teď občas chodí ven s děvčaty. Obvykle aby potěšil svoji matku, nebo ji na chvíli umlčel, jednou za čas kvůli tomu, aby od sebe odvedl pozornost ostatních. Je jednodušší si občas vyrazit a pak tvrdit, že to nevyšlo, že se k sobě nehodili, že na světě je přece tolik děvčat, tak proč se upínat jen na jedno. Jednodušší než vysvětlovat, proč nikam nechodí. 

Ale v posledních měsících Stevovi ani jednou nenavrhl, aby se přidal, až teď. Steve si není jistý, co si o tom má myslet. Chce jednoduše vzít Steva zase po nějaké době mezi lidi? Ukázat mu město? Chce mu ukázat, že se ještě pořád umí chovat k dívkám, že se může pořád ještě bavit? Jak dobře umí předstírat, že ho to těší? 

„Proč bys šel na rande s nějakou holkou?“ zeptá se Steve, než se mu podaří zarazit se. 

Bucky na něj zůstane na pár vteřin beze slova zírat, jako by přemýšlel, jestli to Steve vůbec myslel vážně. Jako by trochu očekával, že se Steve zasměje a řekne, že to byl jenom hloupý vtip. A když pochopí, že to možná byl jen hloupý komentář, ale i tak byl myšlený vážně, alespoň v ten okamžik nao, sevře čelisti. Ramena se mu napnou. „A co bych měl podle tebe dělat?“ zeptá se. „Chodit po Brooklynu s nějakým –“ Hlas mu klesne skoro na šepot a on se bezděky rozhlédne okolo sebe, i když jsou doma, i když jsou sami, „s nějakým klukem? Nechat se zabít od prvního idiota, který se rozhodne připomenout mi, že je se mnou něco špatně?“ 

_S Johnem to šlo_ , napadne Steva a na okamžik to chce říct nahlas. _S Johnem ses mohl držet za ruce a smát se s ním a líbat ho. S Johnem jsi poprvé v životě vypadal, jako bys měl radost ze života._

Jenže ani to není úplně pravda, protože ani s Johnem nemohl dělat nic podobného, ne doopravdy, ne mimo bezpečí jejich domova. Nikdy ne venku, ne mezi lidmi, na ulici, kde by je mohl někdo vidět. Dokonce i ve vlastním bytě se Bucky nejdříve choval tak strašně nejistě, jako by nejdříve musel sám sebe přesvědčit o tom, že má právo na něco, co ho bude dělat šťastným, než se odhodlá vzít ho za ruku alespoň před Stevem, když už ne před zbytkem světa. 

Bucky musel pokaždé příliš přemýšlet, než se Johna aspoň dotkl, aby si to někdo nevyložil jako –

Není to správné, že někdo jako Bucky nemůže být tak otevřený, jak by chtěl. 

„Nic s tebou není špatně,“ řekne Steve, aniž by nad tím musel jakkoli přemýšlet. „Nikdy s tebou nebylo nic špatně.“ 

Bucky si dlouze povzdychne. Potřese hlavou. „No tak, Steve,“ řekne tiše, a najednou vypadá nekonečně unaveně. „Dobře víš, že nemůžu –“ Odmlčí se uprostřed věty a skoro prosebně se na něj podívá – _no tak, Steve, nedělej to pro mě ještě těžší_ – a Steve si připadá jako ten nejhorší člověk na světě. 

Bucky přejede pohledem po jeho obličeji, a ať už v něm vidí cokoli, zavře pevně víčka, jak na vteřinu, a pak se na něj usměje. Široce. Neupřímně. 

„Tak co, půjdeš s námi?“ 

***

Steve se odmítne zúčastnit jejich dvojitého rande a možná trochu doufá, že ho Bucky zruší. Že se nebude nutit dělat ze sebe něco, co není. 

Bucky ho zamračeně pozoruje celou dobu, co se připravuje k odchodu, a potom s ním dva dny nepromluví. 

***

Třetí noci se k němu Bucky v posteli přitiskne, paže kolem jeho těla. Jeho dech je horký vzadu na Stevově krku a Steve polkne, ale chytí jeho ruku do své, sevře jeho prsty, protože Bucky se třese, přitisknutý k jeho zádům. „Nesnáším to,“ zašeptá Bucky tak tiše, že si Steve ani není jistý, jestli to měl vůbec slyšet. 

Možná to byla jedna z těch vět, které nebyly určeny pro jeho uši, jedna z těch poznámek, které Bucky prohodil jen sám k sobě. 

„Nesnáším to, že musím předstírat,“ pokračuje Bucky a sevře ho o něco pevněji, oba dva stočení pod jednou přikrývkou. „Že se musím snažit být někdo jiný.“ 

Steve neodpoví, a pokud je Buckyho obličej vzadu na jeho krku horký a trochu vlhký slzami, ani jeden z nich to nekomentuje. 

***

Možná, říká si Steve v duchu, potají, protože dobře ví, že kdyby se o něčem takovém zmínil před Buckym, pěkně by to od něj schytal, když se válka v Evropě doopravdy rozhoří a američtí muži se začnou řadit před náborovými středisky. Možná kdyby se mu podařilo dostat se na frontu, mezi všechny ty ostatní, kteří se rozhodli bránit svoji zemi a všechny dobré lidi, mohl by se na sebe konečně pořádně podívat. Možná by konečně přestal mít ten pocit, že se jenom schovává v závětří, v bezpečí, zatímco ostatní nasazují životy. 

Možná by se konečně začat cítit míň jako přítěž. 

Ano, Bucky by ho něčím přetáhl po hlavě, kdyby slyšel tenhle důvod. 

***

Bucky ho _zabije_.

Steve se chytí za žebra, naražená, ale ne zlomená, Steve zatraceně dobře pozná zlomená žebra, a pokusí se nadechnout. Celé tělo ho bolí a kruci, Bucky opravdu nebude mít radost, až ho takhle uvidí. Steve si přejede hřbetem ruky po čelisti a pak zakrvácenou ruku otře do kalhot. Ne, Bucky určitě nebude nadšený, až ho uvidí, s roztrženým rtem a modřinami, nejspíš, celého potlučeného. Aspoň nemá – Steve si pro kontrolu přejede jazykem po zubech – aspoň nemá vyražený zub. Žádný vyražený zub, žádná polámaná žebra. Nic trvalého. Nic, co by se nezahojilo, když na sebe bude chvíli opatrný. 

A ano, Steve je možná trochu unavený všemi těmi rvačkami a potom tím nekonečným vysvětlováním, někdy omluvami. Trochu se uklidnil, v poslední době, možná dospělejší, ne tak ochotný dát se vtáhnout do zbytečných šarvátek. Ale někdy jeden z těch velkých kluků, kteří si myslí, že by jim měl patřit svět, řeknou nebo udělají něco –

„Zvedni se, skrčku!“ ozve se nad ním naštvaně, protože zřejmě ani pro tohohle kluka není úplná zábava mlátit do někoho, kdo není úplně schopný bránit se, a Steve se s námahou vyhrabe zpátky na nohy, ramena nahrbená dopředu, dech zrychlený. Nemůže se prát a dobře to ví, příliš slabý na to, aby měl nějakou opravdovou šanci, ale to ještě neznamená, že by se jen tak vzdal. 

„Hej!“ 

Steve i jeho soupeř se bez přemýšlení ohlédnou ke druhému konci uličky, a Steve by se měl Buckyho rozhodně zeptat, jak to dělá, že ho vždycky tak spolehlivě najde. 

***

„Pokoušíš se dát se zabít nebo co?“ zeptá se Bucky, když za nimi zabouchne dveře jejich bytu a postrčí ho ke staré pohovce. Jeho hlas je hrubý a tváře má bílé vztekem a není ani zdaleka tak opatrný jako jindy. Ne dost hrubý na to, aby mu ublížil, ale dost, aby Steve nemusel přemýšlet nad tím, jestli je naštvaný. „To jsi opravdu takový idiot?“ 

Jo, idiot. Steve má někdy pocit, že nikdy nebyl nic víc než idiot. Neschopný postarat se o sebe. Neschopný vyhnout se věcem, které ho přivádějí do nebezpečí. Neschopný zavřít pusu. Neschopný říct Buckymu, jak moc mu na něm doopravdy záleží. 

Steve si hořce odfrkne a na okamžik toho zalituje, když mu bolestivě cukne v roztrženém rtu. „Možná.“ 

Bucky se přidušeně zasměje, ale nezní to nijak vesele. „Takže idiot,“ prohlásí, jako by mu Steve potvrdil nějaký jeho starý názor. Potřese hlavou a s malým zpožděním následuje Steva do maličké koupelny. „Proč se vůbec divím.“ 

Steve neodpoví. Sám nad tím přemýšlel – víc než jednou. Proč se Bucky pořád ještě zdržuje s ním, když si mohl kdykoli najít někoho jiného. Někoho, s kým by bylo jednodušší pořízení, kdo by toho zvládl mnohem víc než kreslit, štvát proti sobě každého neřáda ve městě a jednou za čas přetrpět další chřipku nebo nachlazení nebo zápal plic. Někoho, s kým by byla větší zábava. Někoho, koho by nemusel každou chvíli tahat z nějakého dalšího průšvihu. 

Bucky ho praští do ramene, jako by mu četl myšlenky. „Jak říkám. Idiot.“ 

Steve se nebrání, když ho Bucky vezme za ramena a překvapivě jemně ho nasměruje k okraji vany, a posadí se. „Znáš mě,“ zamumlá. 

Bucky protočí oči a odfrkne si, ale potom vezme z poličky žínku a otočí se k umyvadlu, aby ji namočil. „Kvůli čemu to bylo tentokrát?“ zeptá se, skloní se k němu a pečlivě mu začne otírat krev okolo rtů, opatrný, aby se nedotkl tam, kde to bude bolet nejvíc, prsty druhé ruky na jeho čelisti, aby si ho mohl natočit, jak bude potřebovat. „Dovoloval si na nějakou holku? Posmíval se dětem? Zapomněl nakrmit toulavou kočku?“ 

Steve uhne očima. 

Bucky se zamračí. Žínka se na chvíli zastaví, než se Bucky donutí pokračovat. „Steve?“ 

„Otravoval toho kluka, co bydlí na rohu,“ řekne Steve neochotně a konečně se na Buckyho podívá. „Jima.“ 

Jima, který je skoro tak malý a hubený jako Steve, ale mnohem tišší, trochu uzavřený do sebe, protože všichni až příliš dobře vědí, proč si pořád ještě nenašel dívku. 

Jima, který je stejný jako Bucky – stejný jako _Steve_. Jenom se to o něm ví. 

„Co.“ Bucky ztuhne. Ramena se mu napnou a jeho ruka se znovu zarazí, vlhká žínka přitisknutá přes koutek Stevových rtů, než mu paže klesne podél boku, jako by neměl dost síly na to, aby ji udržel ve vzduchu. Na okamžik zaváhá, rty pootevřené, jak na něj ohromeně zírá. „Proč bys –“

Steve pokrčí rameny. „Není to správné. Aby si z něj někdo dělal legraci kvůli něčemu, co nemůže ovlivnit. Víš, že to není správné.“ 

Bucky polkne a přejede ho pohledem. „Nechal ses skoro zabít kvůli něčemu takovému? Pro Jima?“ 

Steve nemusí odpovídat, aby Bucky pochopil, protože Bucky ho zná skoro celý život. Dávno se naučil číst v něm, ve výrazu v jeho tváři. Ne všechno, protože kdyby ano, Steve by měl za sebou už dávno dlouhý rozhovor, odmítnutí, které by nebylo o nic méně bolestivé tím, že by bylo jemné. Ne všechno, ale dost. 

„Pro mě?“ vydechne Bucky měkce a prudce se narovná v ramenou, ucouvne o krok, jako by dostal nečekanou ránu do obličeje a pokoušel se udržet rovnováhu. Mlčky na něj zírá, a pak se to ohromení najednou změní ve vztek. „Nemůžeš dělat takové věci, Steve! Copak nemáš žádný pud sebezáchovy? Nemůžeš běhat po Brooklynu a hnát se do každé rvačky, kterou potkáš! Co kdybys opravdu –“ na okamžik se odmlčí a Steve se rozhodne nekomentovat to, jak se mu vlhce lesknou oči, jak pohnutě zní jeho hlas. „ _Nic_ není tak důležité, aby ses kvůli tomu nechal zabít.“ 

„Vysmíval se mu za to, že je –“

„Já vím, Stevie,“ řekne Bucky a potřese hlavou. Jeho hlas zhrubne. „Smějí se nám, dobře? Smějí se nám a uráží nás a někdy –“ Polkne konec věty. „Jeden chlápek, který neví, o čem mluví, by neměl být důležitý.“ 

„Neměl by říkat…“

Bucky na něj zírá, obličej bledý, a když promluví, když mu skočí do řeči, v jeho hlase je něco naléhavého. „Proč?“ zeptá se. „Proč ti na tom tak moc záleží?“ 

Steve pootevře pusu a najednou mu to chce říct. Říct mu všechno – že je stejný jako on, že nikdy nenajde štěstí s žádnou dívkou, i kdyby se o to pokusil. Že je do něj zamilovaný už celé roky, vážně, možná celý život. Jenže mu dojdou slova. 

Protože ženy o něj nikdy neměly zájem, nikdy neviděly za malou postavu a spoustu nemocí, nikdy nehledaly, co se schovává uvnitř, a Steve nevidí jediný důvod, proč by o něj měli mít zájem muži. Proč by o něj měl mít zájem Bucky, který si zaslouží někoho mnohem, mnohem lepšího, než je Steve. 

Bucky čeká na jeho odpověď, a když ze sebe Steve nedostane slovo, a jen pevně sevře rty, potřese hlavou, ve tváři zklamání, a odejde. 

Steve ho sleduje, dokud nezmizí za rohem, poslouchá, dokud za sebou Bucky netřískne vstupními dveřmi, a snaží se přitom z hlavy dostat neoblomnou myšlenku na to, že možná, možná prostě jenom není tak odvážný jako Bucky. 

***

Bucky nikdy nebyl tím, kdo by vydržel být dlouho na někoho naštvaný. Hlavně ne na Steva, nikdy ne na Steva, i když k tomu měl během života víc než jeden důvod. 

Všechny ty rvačky, ze kterých ho musel zachraňovat, všechny ty noci, které Steve prokašlal, večery, kdy měl špatnou náladu a nedokázal s ním rozumně mluvit, aniž by po něm vystartoval s nějakou kousavou poznámkou pokaždé, když se ho Bucky na něco zeptal, a Bucky nikdy neodešel, nikdy s ním nepřestal mluvit. Neodešel, když se Steve vrátil domů se zlomeným žebrem, protože cestou z práce domů viděl, jak někdo nakopl hladové štěně. Neřekl ani slovo, když přišel o práci, protože Steve dostal zápal plic a někdo s ním musel zůstat doma a dohlédnout na to, aby se neutopil ve vlastním potu. 

Steve měl vědět, že ani Buckyho trpělivost není nekonečná. 

***

„Bucky.“ Steve zvedne pohled od nové, jen napůl dokončené kresby, kterou má zítra odevzdat jednomu z místních obchodníků, jako návrh nové cedule, a podívá se na něj hned, jak za sebou Bucky zavře dveře jejich bytu. Mírně se usměje. Trochu nejistě, protože to není tak dlouho, co s ním Bucky konečně zase začal mluvit. Pomalu, opatrně. Jako by si sám nebyl jistý, jak s ním znovu navázat kontakt. „Jsi zpátky brzo.“ 

Bucky neřekne ani slovo, obrácený čelem ke dveřím, a Steve si teprve teď všimne, že se mu chvějí ramena. 

„Bucky?“ osloví ho znovu a bez přemýšlení se zvedne, dojde k němu a chytí ho za ramena. „Co se děje?“ 

Bucky zakroutí hlavou a na chvíli to vypadá, že se s ním odmítne bavit, že se odmítne otočit a aspoň se na něj podívat, prsty jedné ruky sevřené kolem kliky tak pevně, že má bříška prstů bílá. A pak ze sebe vydá jakýsi tichý zvuk, povzdychnutí nebo přidušený vzlyk, a neochotně se otočí. 

Steve se zamračí a pátravě přejede pohledem po jeho obličeji. Bucky je bledý, smrtelně bledý a vypadá, jako by mu bylo zle, jeho pohled nesoustředěný. Rty má pevně sevřené a třese se po celém těle, jeho hlas slabounký, děsivě slabounký, když tázavě zamumlá jeho jméno. 

„Jo,“ odpoví Steve rychle a přikývne, prsty mu sevře paži, přestože si není jistý, že ho Bucky vnímá dost na to, aby si toho vůbec všiml. „Jo, to jsem já. Co se stalo?“ 

Bucky polkne a pomalu zakroutí hlavou, ale dovolí mu, aby ho napůl dotáhl k pohovce, protože jeho nohy jen sotva spolupracují. Steve nemá tušení, jak se dokázal dostat domů, pokud jde takhle nejistě. 

Nejspíš ne úplně jednoduše, vzhledem k tomu, že má kalhoty na koleni roztržené a zakrvácené a dlaně odřené. Bucky musel domů doklopýtat a nejmíň jednou upadnout a Steve ani nechce myslet na to, co se asi stalo. 

„Byl jsem…“ zamumlá Bucky a olízne si rty, jeho dech pořád zrychlený. Nepravidelný. Prsty se mu stočí do dlaní, a když si Steve sedne vedle něj a nakloní se k němu, aby jeho ruce přikryl svými, zjistí, že se mu pořád ještě třesou, studené. Bucky vyhledá jeho pohled. Oči se mu lesknou. „Byl tam zátah,“ dostane ze sebe. „Steve, udělali zátah.“ 

Steve se nadechne tak prudce, že mu vzduch zasyčí mezi zuby. „Zátah?“ zopakuje po něm a neví, co dalšího říct. Hrdlo se mu sevře a na chvíli nemůže dýchat, ve slepé panice. Zátahy na bary nejsou neobvyklé, ale obvykle je to jen něco, co si ráno se sevřenými rty přečtou v novinách, pokud se policii podaří chytit někoho významného. Bucky se nikdy k žádnému nepřipletl, pokud Steve ví. Až teď, až dneska, a Steve bez uvažování přejede prsty po jeho ramenou a pažích a bocích, a čeká, kdy sebou Bucky trhne, protože narazil na nějaké bolestivé místo, na zlomené žebro nebo na podlitiny nebo otevřené rány. „Bucky? Jsi zraněný?“ zeptá se a Bucky se jenom rozechvěje ještě víc a neodpoví. 

Steve vezme jeho tvář do dlaní, když se mu nepodaří najít žádné zranění kromě rozbitého kolene (a Steve ví, že budou ty kalhoty muset dát do pořádku nebo možná koupit nové, protože takhle Bucky po městě chodit nemůže). Palci zlehka přejede po jeho lících, aby mu utřel slzy, a prudce zamrká, aby potlačil vlastní. „Jsi v pořádku?“ zeptá se jemněji. „Ublížili ti?“ 

Nezeptá se, jestli Buckyho někdo viděl, jestli k nim ráno vtrhne policie, aby si Buckyho odvedli s sebou. Jestli ho někdo pronásledoval a je právě na cestě k nim domů. 

Bucky zavrtí hlavou a uhne očima, jako by se na něj nemohl dívat. „Ne, já… Dostal jsem se pryč,“ zamumlá, jako by se styděl. Jako by udělal něco špatného. Ale nahrbí se v ramenou a kolena si přitáhne k tělu, prsty zaryté ve Stevově košili. „Prostě tam vpadli. Vpadli dovnitř a začali kolem sebe mlátit.“ Obličej zaboří do Stevova ramene a pro jednou je to Steve, kdo je z nich dvou silnější. 

Beze slova si Buckyho přitáhne do náruče a obejme ho, pokusí se ho schovat, aby na něj na chvíli nikdo nemohl. „To je v pořádku, Bucky,“ zamumlá mu do vlasů a sevře ho pevněji. „Jsi v pořádku.“ 

Té noci se ani jeden z nich nedostane do postele. Usnou na staré rozvrzané pohovce, přitisknutí k sobě jako malé děti. 

Steve ho nepustí ani na okamžik. 

***

„Povolali tě,“ zamumlá Steve s ani se nesnaží tvářit se, že to byla otázka. Není to potřeba, když v rukách drží povolávací rozkaz na Buckyho jméno, s datem odjezdu za dva dny, cíl Británie. 

Bylo to tak vzdálené, celou tu dobu, tak nereálné. Dokonce i když byl Bucky pryč, na základním výcviku, působilo to tak… Válka mohla skončit kdykoli. Nikdy Buckyho nemuseli povolat. 

Steve doufal, že ho nepovolají. 

Dokument, protivně úřednický, s hlavičkou a razítkem, stejný jako tisíce dalších, které dorazily jiným mužům, je až příliš reálný, když se Stevovi třese v prstech. Steve nemůže odtrhnout pohled od Buckyho jména. 

_James Buchanan Barnes. Seržant._ Podivně formální pro někoho, kdo si nejraději nechává říkat zdrobnělou formou svého prostředního jména. 

Steve se nemůže soustředit. 

„Nemůžou tě jen tak povolat,“ pokračuje slabě. Nemůžou Buckyho povolat, když nechce jít sám, když nenarukoval dobrovolně, nemůžou ho nutit odejít do Evropy jen proto, že je mladý a zdravý a silný. Nemůžou ho donutit opustit všechno, co zná. Riskovat život. 

„Jasně, že můžou,“ nesouhlasí Bucky a zní skoro klidně. Ale není, Steve ví, že není. „Je to vláda, Stevie. Jasně, že mě můžou odvést.“ 

Steve potřese odmítavě hlavou a prsty se mu sevřou v pěst. Papír zašustí, jak ho Steve pokrčí. „Říkáš to, jako bys tam _chtěl_ ,“ obviní Buckyho, přestože to není pravda, ani zdaleka. Bucky nikdy neprojevil sebemenší zájem narukovat, ani když se ostatní hrnuli k zápisu. Vždycky se jen zasmál a prohlásil, že odejít ani nemůže, protože kdo by se postaral o Steva, kdyby Bucky odplul kamsi do Evropy? Kdo by ho pohlídal, kdo by se postaral o to, aby se Steve vyhnul malérům? 

Bucky si odfrkne. „Jo, jasně. Nedá se tomu vyhnout, když mě povolali, Steve. Je zločin nenastoupit.“ 

„Ale –“ Steve ani neví, co chce říct. _Nemůžeš odejít, když se nemůžu přidat. Když tam nemůžu s tebou._

„Steve,“ Bucky zní, jako by se s ním nechtěl hádat. Pomalu natáhne ruku a sebere Stevovi pomačkaný dopis. Pomačkanou pozvánku do války. Na pár vteřin se do ní zahledí a Steve se snaží nemyslet na balík na jejich jídelním stole, na uniformu zabalenou do obyčejného hnědého papíru. „Přijdou si pro mě až sem, když nepřijedu sám. Víš, že přijdou.“ 

Steve bez přemýšlení udělá krok k němu. „Kdybys jim jednoduše řekl –“

Protože armáda nemá zájem o muže jako – jako je Bucky – jako jsou oni oba. Posílá je domů, s modrými lístky a s ostudou, ale posílá je domů. Nebere je s sebou. 

„Řekl jim co?“ obrátí Bucky jeho slova proti němu tak rychle, že Steve ani nestačí dokončit větu. „Podle tebe jsem si to měl nakráčet k odvodu a prostě jim říct, že jsem –“ Prudce se odmlčí a potřese hlavou. Jeho hlas ztlumí téměř do šepotu, unavený. „Zbláznil ses, Steve? Copak nevíš, co by se mnou udělali?“ 

A oh, Steve ví, co by s ním udělali. Jenže nad tím nepřemýšlel, když to řekl, a vzdávat se tak rychle je proti jeho povaze. Steve nikdy nevěděl, kdy přestat. „Není fér, že tě nutí tam jít!“ 

„Říkáš to, jako by ses už celé měsíce nesnažil dostat se do armády. Kolikrát už jsi to zkoušel? Třikrát?“ 

„Ale ty tam nechceš!“ dostane ze sebe Steve a hlas se mu zlomí. Dvakrát nebo třikrát se zhluboka nadechne, zatímco na něj Bucky beze slova zírá, než se znovu donutí promluvit, tentokrát tišeji, skoro klidně. „Není správné, že tě nutí jít do války, když to nechceš.“ 

Bucky na něj zůstane na pár vteřin beze slova zírat. „Nutí mě dělat spoustu věcí, které nechci,“ řekne tiše, a když Steve nemá, co by na to řekl, opatrně vrátí dopis do obálky. Vezme do náruče balík s uniformou, záda dokonale rovná, a bez jediného pohledu zpátky se zavře v ložnici. 

Steve pevně sevře víčka. 

***

Steve neví, co říct. 

Nejsou jediní, kdo stojí na nástupišti hlavního nádraží. Ani zdaleka jediný, kdo přišel vyprovodit mladého muže v nové, pečlivě nažehlené uniformě americké armády. Většinou jsou to manželky nebo matky. Možná sestry. Občas nějaké malé uplakané dítě, které odmítá pustit svého otce pryč. Steve dokonce ani není jediný muž, který sem přišel vyprovodit přítele, a když se rozhlédne okolo sebe, vidí slzy a přidušený smích, falešné úsměvy, protože všichni okolo něj ví, kam ti muži odjíždějí. 

„Nervi se tolik, dobře?“ řekne Bucky a křivě se na něj usměje. Dlaň mu položí na rameno a pevně stiskne. Mírně jím zacloumá, aby svoje slova zdůraznil. „Nebudu teď procházet uličky, abych ti zachránil zadek.“ 

Steve k němu zvedne pohled a Bucky je mírně nahrbený v ramenou, jen kousek od něj. _Neopouštěj mě_ , chce říct. „Vždycky jsem si říkal, jak je možné, že mě pokaždé najdeš,“ řekne místo toho a Bucky se zasměje. 

„Vinen.“ Pokrčí rameny. „Možná jenom nejsi tak nepředvídatelný, jak si myslíš.“ 

Steve neodpoví, jen se kousne do rtu a natáhne k němu ruku, aby v prstech sevřel lem jeho rukávu, palec pod tuhou, naškrobenou látkou, na Buckyho zápěstí. 

Bucky polkne. „Steve,“ zamumlá a zůstane na něj zírat, bez nádechu, jeho pohled intenzivní, oči temné. A pak dlouze vydechne a potřese hlavou. Donutí se usmát. „Buď tady opatrný, jasné? Ať tě ani nenapadne dát se zabít.“ Hlas mu klesne. „Potřebuju se tady mít ke komu vrátit.“ 

„Dobře.“ Steve trhaně přikývne a neřekne nic o Erskinovi. O tom, že se Buckyho pokusí následovat. O tom, že v žádném případě nemá v plánu zůstat v New Yorku. 

„Sbohem, Steve,“ zamumlá Bucky a usměje se na něj, jeho výraz zvláštní, ruku znovu na jeho rameni. 

Bucky je pryč několik dlouhých hodin, než si Steve konečně uvědomí, co ten výraz znamenal. Než mu dojde, že Bucky neočekává, že se ještě vrátí domů. 

***

Ironií je, že Steve má opravdu rád agentku Peggy Carter. 

Je úžasná. Je silná a nebojí se postavit se za to, čemu věří, nemá strach říct svůj názor nebo nasadit krk za ty, co jsou slabší než ona. Má skvělý pravý hák a hrdě zvednutou bradu a po Stevově proměně se k němu nechová ani o trochu jinak než před ní, na rozdíl od většiny ostatních. 

Steve by s ní mohl prožít skvělý život – pokud oba dva přežijí válku. Ví, že by mohl. Jeden druhého by podporovali, kdyby to bylo třeba, občas by se navzájem trochu krotili. Mohli by spolu procestovat svět, nezastavitelní a dokonalý pár, nebo by se mohli vrátit zpátky do New Yorku nebo do Londýna. Usadit se. Možná založit rodinu. 

Steve se snaží představit si to. 

Ale pravda je taková, že to jediné, na co dokáže myslet, když se na ní dívá, je _Buckybuckybucky._

***

„Je mi líto,“ oznámí Phillips a jakkoli Steva nemá rád, jakkoli zbytečný nebo teatrální nebo neschopný jako voják mu připadá, kupodivu zní upřímně. 

Protože zřejmě ani velký slavný Phillips není imunní citům. Minimálně ne při pohledu na člověka, který právě ztratil všechno, co měl. 

***

„Bez tebe nejdu!“ vykřikne Bucky, jeho hlas pevný a neoblomný a zoufalý. Prsty svírá kolem kovového zábradlí tak pevně, že je má celé bílé, a nemůže od něj odtrhnout pohled, jako by měl Steve zmizet, když se na něj jen na okamžik přestane dívat. 

Steva poprvé v životě napadne, že možná, jen možná – možná konečně rozumí. 

***

Bucky se třese, když v závěsu za ním prakticky vklopýtá do stanu, a Steve počká jenom na to, až za nimi klesne těžký závěs, který nahrazuje dveře, než se otočí a chytí Buckyho za předloktí, aby ho podepřel. Ne venku, ne mezi lidmi, protože Bucky je hrdý. Stejně pitomě hrdý jako on, stejně neochotný ukázat komukoli nějakou slabost. Bucky by nechtěl, aby někdo viděl, že potřebuje pomoc, že potřebuje, aby ho někdo podepřel, že je tak vyčerpaný, že sám nezvládne ujít ani další dva kroky k zoufale nepohodlnému armádnímu lehátku. 

„Steve,“ zamumlá Bucky, jeho hlas slabý po nekonečném pochodu, a zní trochu tázavě, jako by si pořád ještě nebyl úplně jistý, že je to skutečně on. 

„Jo,“ zamumlá Steve na odpověď a tlumeně se zasměje, trochu bez dechu. „Jasně, že jsem to já. Čekal jsi tam někoho jiného?“ zeptá se a bez dalšího slova položí Buckymu dlaně na ramena, jen zlehka, opatrně, a sklouzne dolů po pažích, nahoru přes boky, aby zkontroloval žebra. Klíční kosti. Čelist. 

„Nemůžu uvěřit tomu, že sis mě přišel vyzvednout až do Rakouska,“ dostane ze sebe Bucky a přidušeně se zasměje, paže zvednuté a prsty sevřené kolem Stevových zápěstí. Ne aby ho odstrčil. Aby ho _držel_. „Musíš to být ty. Nikdo jiný není takový blázen, aby pro mě riskoval život.“ Obličej mu zaboří do ramene a něco zamumlá do látky Stevova hloupého kostýmu, tak tiše, že mu není rozumět, ale zní slabě a Steve ho vezme do náruče, poprvé jako ten větší z nich, ten silnější. Bucky je poprvé drobnější než on, a Steve ho obemkne pažemi, přitiskne ho k sobě a pevně sevře víčka, aby potlačil slzy, jen na okamžik, než ho od sebe mírně odstrčí. Ne daleko, jenom dost na to, aby mohl vzít jeho tvář do dlaní. 

Buckyho strniště je překvapivě drsné pod jeho prsty a Steve nepřemýšlí, když se k němu skloní, aby ho políbil. Poprvé v životě nemyslí na to, že si Bucky zaslouží někoho mnohem lepšího, než je on, že by ho Bucky nikdy nemohl chtít. Nemyslí na nic kromě toho, že Buckyho neviděl už celé měsíce, že Bucky málem _umřel_ , jako všichni ti ostatní, kteří se na ten úzký kovový stůl dostali před ním, předtím, že se Stevovi podařilo najít je. Že ho mohl ztratit – tak snadno, ježiši, tak snadno! – a ani by se nedozvěděl, co se vlastně stalo. 

Bucky se nepohne. Několik dlouhých vteřin, kdy zůstane jako socha, bez jediného náznaku pohybu pod Stevovými rty, pod jeho dlaněmi, a Steve pevně sevře víčka, protože ho to mělo napadnout. Že ho Bucky nebude chtít, že o něj nebude stát, ne takhle. Steve nechápe, jak mohl zapomenout –

Buckymu se z hrdla vydere tiché, zlomené zasténání, a pak jsou to Buckyho ruce na Stevových ramenou a pažích a bocích, a horký, zrychlený dech a rty, které se pohybují pod jeho, když mu Bucky začne oplácet polibek, a Buckyho chraplavý hlas, když opakuje Steve, Steve, _Steve_.

***

„Takže,“ začne Peggy, její hlas dokonale vyrovnaný, ani náznak nejistoty. Jedno obočí má zdvižené, ale ani na okamžik neuhne pohledem, hlavu hrdě zvednutou. Vždycky pevná, když si něco usmyslí. Nezlomná. „Jsou všichni brooklynští kluci tak nedočkaví vrhnout se do sebevražedné akce, aby zachránili starého kamaráda, nebo jenom vy?“ 

Steve sklopí oči, než se rozhlédne okolo sebe. Ani ne proto, aby se ujistil, že jsou sami, protože velitelský stan možná nikdy nebyl tak prázdný jako teď. Jako by to Peggy naplánovala – nikdo kromě nich, průzory ve stěnách otevřené, aby bylo vidět dovnitř, aby si nikdo nemyslel nic nevhodného. Ne, Steve jenom potřebuje získat trochu času, aby uklidnil bušící srdce, aby se nadechl. Aby si rozmyslel, co jí říct. 

Steve se na ni trochu nejistě podívá, na jazyku připravenou odpověď o tom, jak jsou kluci v Brooklynu vychováváni k přehnané loajalitě, nebo možná že je prostě jenom idiot. Pěkný komentář o tom, jak mu Bucky zachraňoval život už od dětství a že mu to Steve dlužil. Cokoli, za co se bude dát schovat. 

Ale Peggy stačí jediný pohled do jeho obličeje, aby její výraz zjemněl. „Steve,“ osloví ho překvapivě měkce. Rukou netrpělivě odstrčí malou hromádku oficiálně vypadajících dokumentů a mírně se předkloní, předloktí složená jedno přes druhé, ne desce stolu. Dlouze si povzdychne. „Tohle nebyl dotaz, na který musíte odpovídat. Byla jsem jen zvědavá.“ Pokrčí rameny. „Omlouvám se.“ 

Steve zakroutí hlavou, než se stačí zarazit. „Ne, to…“ pokusí se, ale nedokončí větu. Peggy je příliš inteligentní na to, aby se nechala nachytat nějakou lží. A když se na ni Steve trochu váhavě podívá, neubrání se myšlence na to, že jí nemusí nic vysvětlovat. Jistě to pochopila sama. Z jeho rozhodnutí vyrazit na sebevražednou misi, z toho, jak byl ochotný jít sám a bez pomoci. Z toho, jak zoufale se chtěl dostat do Rakouska, i když mu všichni říkali, že je to zbytečné, jak se od Buckyho sotva hnul od chvíle, kdy se vrátili zpátky do tábora. 

A Bucky pořád ještě leží v lehátku ve Stevově stanu, paže složené pod hlavou. Jeho kůže je hebká i po měsících v téhle hrůze, a jeho oči zářily, když se na Steva díval. Bucky ještě před chvílí ležel v jeho objetí, jen před několika hodinami ho pustil do svého těla, oči zavřené a prsty zaryté do Stevových ramen, stehna důvěřivě kolem jeho boků, a jak by ho kdy Steve mohl zapřít? 

Steve se narovná v ramenou. „Jsem si… celkem jistý, že to jsem jenom já,“ řekne tiše. 

Peggy zatěká pohledem mezi jeho očima a Steve se donutí neuhnout. Dívat se na ni. Nechat ji, ať si vyvodí vlastní závěry. 

Peggy ho nepřestane pozorně sledovat, jako by se ho pokoušela přečíst. „Rozumím,“ řekne nakonec pomalu a na okamžik sklopí oči. Když se na něj pak znovu podívá, překvapivě se usměje, její výraz chápavý. „V tom případě je nejspíš dobře, že budete ve stejné jednotce. Nemyslím si, že by plukovní Phillips jenom tak přešel další podobnou sólovou akci.“ 

Steve jí oplatí úsměv. „Ano, hádám, že to je dobře.“ 


End file.
